Aqua The Hedgehog
by Springflowerangel
Summary: This is about a female Hedgehog name Aqua, who has no memories of anything but her name will Sonic and his friend's help her find her lost memories or will Eggbutt ruin it like always?
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Howdy! I decided to do another Sonic X story~ I'm using my old Sonic OC Aqua The Hedgehog if you wish to see drawings of her they are on DeviantArt my name on it is Springflowergirl90. I do not own anything I just own my OC Aqua The Hedgehog~ If you don't like this story? why are you even reading it?! I only accept helping criticism not rude one's my beta is my sister on here and on DA~ Thanks sis! Enjoy~

...

Aqua The Hedgehog

Chapter 01: New Friends

...

Aqua's POV

Birds were chirping all around me. Water was hearing nearby and even people talking, and noises. My hand twitched. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was laying on my stomach, my head sideways on...sand? I pushed my body up so I was sitting. I looked around in a daze to look where I was. I lifted my hands to look at it to see my hands had white gloves. What happened to me? Why couldn't I remember anything? I stood up to see people walking around with people talking and shopping.

I decided to walk around this town. Some people looked at me confused or they smiled and waved. I didn't want to be rude so I waved back especially when they were children. I found a place with a full length mirror and look at myself to see I was not like the people that were around... I had light blue spicks with a headband with a flower on it, my eyes were green and I was wearing a purple dress with a belt around my waist with blue jeans, and shoes...who was I?

"Excuse me, Ms...?" I heard a sweet soft voice behind me to see a rabbit holding a weird creature in her arms. She was shorter than me just to my chest.

"...Yes?"

"Who are you? Did you come from our home too?" The creature in her arms flew around me-"Chao chao!" I blinked. This creature was so cute. "My name is Cream. That's my Chao, Cheese", she smiled kindly at me.

"...Aqua..." She tilt her head sideways. "Is that your name, Ms?" I didn't know for sure, but I thought it was my name so I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ms. Aqua! Do you want to come with me? I have other friends that I would want you to meet."

"...Sure." I didn't know where I was or who I was...all I knew was my name, and if this rabbit; Cream wanted help me somehow, so be it. I followed Cream while her Chao; Cheese sat on the top of my head.

...

Aqua's POV

When we stopped at a big house I was awed about how big it was. I hurried to catch up to Cream who called me over to the double door of the front house. When I stepped inside the big house I was even more awed from the inside then the outside. I was so in aw I didn't notice Cream rushed over to her friends that walked inside through the back. I stopped looking around when I heard Cream say my name to get my attention. I now noticed her friends; there was also a boy I thought that looked like those people outside.

"Ms. Aqua, these are my friends. Mr. Sonic isn't here right now though, so you can meet him later when he returns."

I nodded, "I understand..." It was an awkward silent for a while until that boy decided to introduce himself to me first.

"Hey, I'm Chris. This is my home, you can stay here as long as you like."

I nodded, "Thank you, Chris."

A pink hedgehog girl stepped forward all smiles, "Hi! My name is Amy Rose."

I shook her outstretched glove hand, "Nice to meet you, Amy."

"I'm Tails Powers." I looked at the fox kid; he looked like a smart person for a young one. I nodded then look at a red uh...male. Amy didn't like how he was just ignoring me and just leaning against the wall so she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Knuckles! Don't be rude! Introduce yourself to Aqua!"

"Humph!...Name's Knuckles...don't forget it."

Then he just pushed himself off the wall and walked outside to the back...rude much. What did I do or say to be that rude?

"...Don't mind Knuckles, he's...grumpy most of the time, but he's a good guy at heart. He's just very serious in finding the Chaos Emeralds." I tilted my head to the side hearing Amy say Chaos Emerald. "What are Chaos Emeralds?"

They all looked at me surprised and disbelief. "What?" Cream was the first to snap out of the shock and spoke up first. "You don't know about the Chaos Emerald, Ms. Aqua? It was the reason we are all here in the first place." That of course I didn't know, how could I? I didn't remember anything but my name.

"Easy...I don't remember anything but my name since I woke up on the sand nearby the water."

"That's horrible! You can stay here as long as you want, Aqua. We will all help you with getting your memories back."

I was surprised. Chris and the others were so kind to a stranger like me. I guess I would enjoy my new life here with...new friends. Amy and Cream took me to the kitchen so I could get something to eat while the others did whatever they did before I came. I think my life just got interesting. I wondered when I would meet this Sonic person? Amy really liked this Sonic person the way she talked about him.

...

Angel: Will Aqua find out who she is other then her name? or is her name really Aqua? You'll just have to keep on reading~ If you want to read my first Sonic X story on it it's called "Sonic X: Crystal Love" Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Howdy! Here's the second chapter~ I do not own anything but I do own Aqua The Hedgehog or any other made up stuff and OC's Specially the Crystal Orb thing? I made that up~ And Thanks to my sis RaisingHeartExelion She beta's this story along with my other Sonic X story on here~ You should read her stories too! There really awesome! Any way's~ Enjoy!

...

Aqua the Hedgehog

Chapter 02: Crystal Orbs?

...

Aqua's POV

Amy and Cream were nice enough to show me around Chris's mansion introducing me to Mr. Tanaka, Chris's bodyguard, and Ella, the maid who cleaned and cooked. And I met Chris's grandpa; he was...interesting to say the least. I ended up meeting this Sonic. I could tell he was a cocky type of hedgehog, but very caring when it came to his friends. When I informed him of my memory problem he helped me get to know things I didn't even know...which was mostly everything.

I was wandering around town alone today. I wanted to see the town and maybe I could see something that would trigger my memories, but no such luck so far. I was walking through the park when it happened. Some guy that sat in a floating metal thing sent these robot-looking things. I heard him call them 'Eggbots'? The eggbots were attack the people. The children were scared trying to find their parents... parents? It felt so nauseating. I snapped out of it when I heard a child cry out for its mommy. I saw the child on the ground with those eggbots ready to attack.

I felt something...familiar heavy in my right hand so when I looked it was an ice spear I think it was called. Some reason my body moved on its own so my hand that was holding the ice spear raised, then I threw it at the eggbots piercing right through the chest. It somehow disappeared and it was back in my hand. I rushed over to the child. "Are you alright?"

She sniffled nodding, "Y-yeah... I can't find my mommy." She continued crying.

"Don't worry, I'll help you search for your 'mommy'... I'll protect you from those metal things."

The child stopped crying looking at me with big sparkly eyes. "R-really?"

I felt a little...what was that word? 'Creeped out' "R-really... my name is Aqua. What's your name? And tell me what your mother looks like."

The girl, whose name was Rosa Stone, told me what her mother looked like; waist length brown hair and mature brown eyes. She was wearing a tank top with jeans. I ended up destroying lots of eggbots, but they just kept coming! Rosa was behind a tree that was in the town growing when I heard her scream. I snapped my neck in her direction to see an eggbot holding her in the air from the back of her shirt. She was kicking and screaming.

"Rosa!"

I growled under my breath. I rushed and jumped over the bot. I landed on my feet behind it, thrusting my ice spear through it. I quickly dropped my ice spear to catch Rosa in my arms who hugged me tightly.

"Hoho! Look at this; a new annoying hedgehog for me to deal with... Eggbots! Attack that hedgehog and bring me the child after you kill the hedgehog."

I glared at the man. I hold Rosa closer and stepped back until my back hit a building wall. I cursed under my breath hoping Rosa didn't hear me swear.

"Aqua!" I looked up to see a blue blur form of a ball destroyed the eggbots one by one until Sonic himself showed up. "Sorry for the wait."

I smiled, "It's okay. You're here now... Some reason that man wants Rosa, this child in my arms", I informed him.

"Got it! You stay with Rosa while I deal with Egghead here."

I nodded. He curled up in the ball again and went at that man Sonic called 'Egghead'.

'Aqua.'

I blinked looking around not seeing anyone else but me and Rosa. It couldn't be Rosa. The voice sounded mature, but it felt very close to me.

"...Um, Ms. Aqua?" I looked at Rosa, who wasn't hugging me, had her hands out to me showing me a bracelet with seven metal flower charms on it, but the middle of each of those flowers were empty. "Here, it's yours."

I blinked confused, but I picked the bracelet charm in my hand and looked at it. It felt warm in my hands for some reason. I put it around my wrist and something weird happened. I wasn't in the town anymore, but Rosa the girl was still standing in front of me. Everywhere else was white. "W-where are we?"

Rosa giggled, hands behind her back smiling brightly. "You're inside a realm I created~."

I frowned, very confused, "W-what? But you seem normal human child to me?" I tilted my head making my bangs fall over my right eye.

Rosa huff-puffed her cheeks and crossed her small arms, "I'm not a child! For your information~, I'm actually one thousand thirty-four years old~." She said proudly. I couldn't help but sweat drop. "What?! Don't believe me? I can change to any age I wish! But this form had to do since Eggman is after the power I just gave you... Well, most of it~."

It didn't help if I didn't remember anything. It just made things more complicated than it already was.

"Don't worry. The Crystal orbs will guide you... After all, that's why you're here even though you do not remember our first encounter... Oopsies~! I can't tell you anymore than that! I'll get in huge trouble if I gave you more clues... So I gave you the power to use the power of ice, so please use it wisely."

Then I was back in town where I was standing, but with no Rosa. But the charm bracelet was still around my wrist gleaming in the sunlight. The ice spear appeared back in my hand. I looked at it, then at Sonic who was attacking that man named Eggman. I nodded to myself, then ran with my ice spear in hand.

"Sonic!" I yelled at Sonic getting his attention. "Give me a boost!" I saw him nod. He was standing a few steps from me. I jumped to him while he put his glove hands under my feet pushing me up high in the air where Eggman was flying in his metal thing surprising him.

"Heads up, Eggman!" I threw my ice spear at him. He dodged it, but the ice spear did pierce his flying metal thing so he was sent flying far when it exploded. I think I heard him curse out to me? Oh well. I landed on my feet.

"Nice job, Aqua! That was awesome." Sonic gave me thumbs up and winked at me making me feel happy. but embarrassed at the same time.

"Thank you..."

"Oh yeah, where's that child…Rosa was her name? She isn't around."

I blinked. 'I wonder if I should tell him? Or will he think I'm some crazed Hedgehog?' I was trying to think of something, but nothing came to mind until I heard Rosa's voice in my head.

'Don't tell Sonic yet... It's not time yet.'

I hated lying, but...I sighed softly, "I found her mother. That's why I came back to help you." I smiled.

"That's good to hear. Let's head home; the others were worried."

...

(Three Weeks Later)

It had been three tiring weeks for me. Finding two of those crystal orbs weren't easy. I had to do a test, but each one was different. It all depended on the crystal orb element I found; first one was the earth one which was the hardest one so far having to try to keep my balance while the ground shook especially when I had to balance on this wooden pool standing on one foot... Yeah, not doing that again! The second one wasn't as hard; it was the wind one. I had to use the wind to take me to the crystal orb's shrine. Thankfully, no one knew my whereabouts when I left. I always told them I was just looking for clues in town for my memories.

It was hard each time I lied to them. I felt like sooner or later they would figure out I was lying to them... Would they forgive me? Or would they reject me? I didn't want to think about that! I shook my head. "I need to stop thinking stuff like that! I should stay positive!" I nodded to myself determination shown in my green eyes.

"Oh, there you are, Ms. Aqua."

I turned around to see Cream, then I was hugged by Cheese... He decided to hug my face making me chuckle and pulled him off my face to gently kiss his forehead making me happy. He flew back to Cream's arms.

"What is it Cream? Need me for anything?"

She looks down nervously then looked at me bravely, "C-Can me and Cheese help you look for your memories? You don't want anyone to go with you ever since Eggman attacked three weeks ago... Everyone is worried about you so...I was wondering if I can help in some way? Or you can take Cheese with you? He's good at finding things."

Cream was such a sweet friend, but I hated to bring her into my mess. I shook my head no.

"Sorry, Cream, but...I wish to do this by myself, but it was sweet of you to ask to help." I smiled, "I better head out again… Tell the others I'm going off again."

I waved and walked outside to the next location where the crystal orb of fire was held. I hoped I wouldn't get toasted.

...

Angel: Wow, it seems Aqua had to lie to her friend's...but will she have to tell them? And will she get to the Fire Shrine to get teh Crystal Orb of fire? you'll just have to keep reading~ Oh and if you want to read my other Sonic X story? It's called "Sonic X: Crystal Love" Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: Howdy! here's the 3rd chapter~ I got the title of the chapter from a friend who called Eggman that in my Sonic X: Crystail Love review lol I couldn't resist~ I do not own anything but I do own Aqua and the Crystal Orb idea is mine I got the idea from some movie. Enjoy~

...

Aqua the Hedgehog

Chapter 03: Humpty Dumpty...

...

Aqua's POV

I finally found the location I was drawn to. It was a volcano. I remembered from reading a book about fire and such. I climbed all the way to the top of the volcano and looked down in it feeling the heat hit my face making me sweat instantly, but the shrine must be all the way down there...somewhere? I looked at my charm bracelet seeing my Earth and wind Crystal Orb. I stood straight on the top of the volcano with not fear showing in my green eyes. I reached my hand out with the one with the charm bracelet and closed my eyes gently.

"I call upon the element of wind, come and show me your gentle breeze." Nothing happened for a little bit, but the wind started to lift me up making my eyes open smiling. "Thank you, windy." Yes, I named a wind element, so what? I just had this feeling and the names came to me naturally.

The wind landed me gently on the bottom of the form magma that hardened when my feet touched it which was weird, but I pushed that aside. Right now I must find the fire crystal orb before Eggman figured out where it was, but of course I...how did that sentence go? 'I just jinxed myself'? I was facing Eggman himself in his new fixed floating machine with more eggbots at his side.

"Hoho! I finally caught up to you, you pesky hedgehog! You know it's hard tracking that energy you have. Ah! This is where the fire crystal orb is! Eggbots! Distract the pesky hedgehog!"

I summoned my ice spear and tossed it right through the eggbot on the left right through its metal body killing it right away. And like it always did, the ice spear was back in my hand, then I tossed it again piercing the other eggbot, but more came. I was getting exhausted killing one after another until I yelped when I was hit with a beam of light sending me to the volcano wall so hard everything was shacking like crazy.

"Eggbots! Escape, I win this time, hedgehog! Hoho!"

I groaned and reached my hand out weakly, "N-no..." My vision blurred seeing Eggman escape with the fire crystal orb. "I...failed." I lied side of my head on the dried up magma ground, tears slid down my cheek to the dry magma. I closed my eyes slowly, but before my eyes fully close I saw someone's feet in my blurry vision. "...I'm so sorry you have to go through this, child. I hope someday you'll forgive me..." Then all I saw was darkness and all I heard was deathly silence.

(Unknown)

"Mom! Where's my bracelet?!" A young hedgehog about 14 or 15 looked under a bed with short light blue hair.

A mature voice called out from downstairs, "Have you tried looking in your undergarments?!"

"No, the last time I saw it was- Shino!" the young girl yelled out in anger startling one boy who was peeking from her bedroom door. He saw her glaring at him.

"Where is it?!" she grabbed his shoulders.

"I-I didn't touch it! I swear!"

She growled under her breath, "You were the last person in my room, Shino! What have Mom and Dad told you about lying? People who lie get punished."

The little boy was scared, "I-I'm sorry! I was just showing Vince your bracelet and when Mom called us all down for dinner I set it down and when I came back it was gone! I-I'm not lying this time, sis." He was in tears.

The older sister sighed smiling sadly, "So you think your friend Vince stole it?" He nodded. She stood up and ruffled his blue hair, "I'll go over and inform his mother and father."

~~Sssshhhh~~ ~~Crackle, crackle~~

"Aaahhh!" a scream was echoing all around "Someone, call the ambulance! hold on _, just hang on..."

"...B...Bianca...I-I'm Scared", the same girl with light blue short hair was barely alive lying in the middle of the street in her own blood while a young girl her age was holding her, begging her to hang on crying. "D-don't worry, I'll be right here...just don't die..._? _!"

~~flat line~~

Aqua's POV

I sat up gasping for air. While I was catching my breath, I looked around to see I was sitting on grass and no one was around thankfully.

"W-what kind of dream was that?" I groaned, feeling a headache coming on. I rubbed my temple, got up to walk home... Some reason, that word made me feel...happy.

I finally got home trying to dodge everyone, but of course someone saw me and that person was... Yep, you got it; Sonic. I wasn't sneaky enough for that blue hedgehog.

"Aqua? What happened?" He walked over with a frown on his face.

"I-It's nothing. I just fell down a steep hill... I'm going to head in the shower." I quickly ran up the stairs to my bedroom's bathroom starting the shower and sighed sadly. 'I hate lying to my friends... It's hurting them and killing me.' I stepped into the shower, running warm water hit my face and body.

After I got out of the shower, I put on my PJ's Amy let me borrow, lied on my bed looking at the ceiling thinking of the odd dream I had. 'Why did I dream of humans? Why couldn't I hear anyone say that girl with light blue hair name?' Everything was so confusing I felt the headache coming on.

'Knock' 'knock'

I sat up, "Come in..."

The door open and Amy and Cream along with Cheese in her arms walked in, closing my door behind them.

"Are you okay, Ms. Aqua? Mr. Sonic told us he saw you injured."

I sighed, "I'm fine. I just didn't watch where I stepped." I couldn't bear to look at them. They were only helping me, giving a roof over my head and yet here I was lying to them... I'm a horrible person.

'You're not a horrible person, Aqua.'

I blinked, hearing...Rosa's voice...in my head? 'Rosa?'

I heard her giggle in my head, 'Bingo~! You may tell your friends if you so wish it. I know they are not ready to know, but you need all the help you can to get that fire crystal orb back from the humpty dumpy guy since he has it he'll be more powerful then he never was.'

I sighed in relief catching the two girls' attention. "What is it, Aqua?"

"I want to tell you and the others, but at the time I wasn't allowed to tell anyone for fear of people finding out about the new power... This charm bracelet holds the Crystal orbs of the elements. So far I only have Earth and Wind. Oh, and I can use the power of ice, but I do not have the crystal orb for it."

It was silent for a while when Cream decided to speak first. "So, is that why you always been disappearing for, Ms. Aqua?"

I nodded and looked down at my lap, too ashamed to look at them.

"Aqua... You should never do stuff alone. We are your friends and we want to help you with whatever you need help with. But with you pushing us aside, it makes like you don't want us to help..."

"I-I know... But I didn't want to lie. I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't allowed to and what I do when I get the crystal orbs is dangerous. I don't want any of you get hurt because of me..."

"Next time you need help with anything at all, ask us, okay? No one shouldn't do things alone. We are friends now... Come on, Cream, let's go help Ella with the cleaning."

Amy took Cream and Cheese out of my room closing my door. I lied back down staring at the ceiling sadly. "I hate this... Why couldn't this happen to someone else? Why me? I'm a nobody and I have no memories... I'm probably no one." That was my last words before I fell asleep.

...

Angel: Why did she dream of that? Is there a meaning to that dream? Will Amy and the other's forgive Aqua? You'll just have to keep reading~ Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Angel: Sorry for the wait! My sister that beta's this couldn't get to it since her town had a wild fire warning thing and she had to leave her house in a hurry, so please don't be upset with her or me, things like that happen once in a while. I do not own anything! I only own Aqua, Rosa and the Crystal Orb's~ Enjoy!

...

Aqua The Hedgehog

Chapter 04: Dancing Swan

...

Aqua's POV

I felt even down than yesterday. Everyone ignored me, especially when we all went to the beach today. I kept my clothes on, sitting on a beach towel, hugging my knees to my chest watching sadly as the others playing beach volleyball or swimming. I felt left out... It was my fault. I lied to them; this was my punishment.

"You know it's not your fault..."

I blinked and looked to my left side to see Rosa? "Rosa?"

She turned to look at me with a smile, "Yep~! But seriously... They'll get over it soon."

I shook my head sadly and went back to watching them having fun. "They'll never forgive me, Rosa... Maybe when in the past before I lost my memories I always lied to my friend's."

"...Maybe you didn't? But don't worry, Aqua, if they are your friends... Then they will not let you get hurt even if they are upset with you."

I was thinking what Rosa said. I kind of understood. I turned back to thank her, but to my surprise she wasn't there anymore. I sighed and stood up, walking along the water shore to the other end, but still saw them from this far. "Why didn't I just tell them in the first place? Now I might lose these friends and I'm back to being alone..." I hissed and held my head when pain hit me seeing images of the girl with light blue hair dying in the girl name Bianca arms.

"_! Please don't leave me alone! You promised! You promised we could go on the trip to Station Square together!"

"W-what? Why did-, w-who am I?" I broke down crying on the sand ground tears dripping into the sand. Why am I crying? Why does it hurt so much seeing that human girl crying for her friend? D-did I know her?

"Ms. Aqua?"

I wiped the tears from my face and stood up. "Y-yes, Cream...?" I didn't want her to see me crying...I-I didn't want to be a burden anymore.

"...I know everyone seem upset for you lying to us, but...me and Cheese."

Cheese flew on my head, "Chao, Chao!"

"Believe you might of didn't want us to know yet... M-maybe you didn't want us to get harmed or something."

I sighed and turn around facing Cream. "I wanted to tell you and the others, but someone told me not to say anything yet. Saying; they aren't ready to know. I was confused as it is with no memories of my own so I did what the person told me... But now everyone hates me."

"...Ms. Aqua. I know! Why don't I and Cheese help you?"

I looked at Cream with a frown about to say no, but then I remembered I would need help. I was supposed to find the water crystal orb next. "Alright." Cream smiled happily while Cheese hugged and kissed my face, making me chuckle. "But please be careful... I'll explain to you what I have been looking for..."

While we were looking for the entrance everywhere to find the water shrine, I informed Cream everything about the Crystal Orbs and that Eggman took the Fire Crystal Orb when they saw me hurt yesterday. "That's why you were hurt...oh! Look, Ms. Aqua!"

I smiled seeing a entrance going down in the sandy and rocky ground. "Great job, Cream!"

"Chao, Chao!"

I frown when Cheese was pointing up so when I and Cream looked up we gasp seeing a huge long ship. "It's Eggman!"

I was surprised he had a huge flying ship! I was kind of impressed...a little bit. "He's here for the water crystal orb! I have to get to it before him!"

Cream nodded Cheese did this cute pose in the air. "Chao!" I and Cream laughed, but we ran down the dark tunnel quickly.

We finally found the little shrine with the water crystal orb waiting for me. "Cream, Cheese. Please stay back, I have to do this part alone. I have to show the crystal orb I'm worthy of its power..."

She frowned, "Okay...but please take Cheese with you? He's very fast flyer."

I smiled, "Sure, you ready, Cheese?" I smiled at Cheese.

"Chao!"

I giggled and walked in the middle like I was supposed to. A blue circle thing appeared under me. "Be alert, Cheese... This is a test, but it might end up being a water test..."

"Chao..."

I could tell Cheese was nervous, but he stayed determined which was adorable~. The whole area started to fuel up in water, thankfully the spot I was standing at stayed solid ground. It lifted me up until the water stopped coming. Cheese landed on my shoulder, this feeling came to me like a waterfall and just like that some of the water went up my body and went down showing me wearing a different outfit. It reminded me of those people on that TV dancing I thought it was what Amy told me once.

"Cheese... Stay right there. I have to concentrate."

Cheese nodded. I put my bare feet out. The water shot out under my feet so I was balancing on it with one foot while the other one was straight out behind me. Then I started dancing on each time. The water shot up to catch me. I didn't know why, but I felt like I did this before. Each step was magical; my eyes were close feeling like there was music playing some reason I was thinking of this music, but I knew it. But I couldn't think I was having fun.

I did the final step making the water slowly disappear in the magic circle letting me go on to get the prize. Even my normal outfit was back, but before I could walk up the small steps to the small shrine to get the water crystal orb; guess who decided to ruin everything? Yep, Eggman.

"Hoho, I finally found another. And look, I also found the pesky blue hedgehog too... Eggbots, attack!"

I jumped over one of the Eggbots bringing out my ice spear, stabbing it in its back. I landed on my feet and tossed it to the next Eggbot, then charged passed the rest trying to get to the water crystal orb before Eggman.

'I won't fail this time! I have my friends with me.'

I was slammed into, sending me across the cave hitting the wall hard knocking the wind out of me. "N-no..."

"Ms. Aqua!" I heard Cream call my name in worry.

"I-I'm fine!" I stood up, holding my side. I blinked and heard Eggman cursing about something. I laughed when I saw Cheese flying and dodging him and his Eggbots before he flew over to me.

"Chao!"

I giggled, "Thank you, Cheese, you did a fantastic job." Cheese dropped the water crystal orb in my hands. It glowed before it went into its spot on my charm bracelet.

"No! Damn you, hedgehog! I'll take the next one! Eggbots, retreat!"

I sighed as Eggman and his Eggbots retreated. Me, Cream and Cheese walked back out of the water cave, seeing the sun going down.

"Wow, we were down there the whole day? That's amazing~", Cream smiled.

I smiled at Cream, "Yeah...thanks again, Cream, Cheese. I know now I can't do things alone if I have wonderful friends like you and the others."

She beamed at me happily, "I'm so glad you now understand you're not alone anymore, Ms. Aqua." I nodded, but flinched and fell on my knees holding my side. "Ms. Aqua! Y-you're hurt!" I looked at Cream's blurry glove hand when she touched my side, seeing red blur. "Cheese! Hurry, get Mr. Sonic!"

"Chao, Chao!"

"Hang on, Ms. Aqua...Ms. Aqua?"

I smiled softly, eyes growing dull, "I-I felt this...feeling once, I think... I-I'm sorry, Cream..." I closed my eyes falling to the sand.

"Ms. Aqua!"

This welcome to this darkness again felt the same to me some reason. Have I died before? I-I didn't want to die... I had to find the Crystal Orbs and take the fire crystal orb from Eggman.

...

I groaned and sat up, holding my head. I looked down to see my waist was bandaged where I had bled until I passed out. I pushed the blankets off, my legs getting up, but swayed a little. I got my balance after a while, then carefully walked out of the room to the living room downstairs to see Cream, Cheese, Tails, Sonic, Knuckle and Chris talking about something, but when Cheese saw me he flew to me hugging my cheek making me smile and put my hand over him.

"It's good to see you too, Cheese..." I looked back at the others; they were looking at me. "...I-I know you all won't forgive me easily, but I need all your help... But if not I'll understand... After all, I kept this from you all."

I let Cheese float in the air; teary eyes watching me turn around back facing them.

"C-Chao?"

I held in the tears, "I-I'll take my leave then... Thank you for everything though being my friends was the best memory I'll always remember."

I rushed out of Chris's mansion, ignoring the pain on my side. The wound probably reopened, but at the moment I was in the worst pain than the side wound... Losing people who were my friends. It killed me. I stopped to catch my breath, looking around to where I was at to see I was in town with people passing by me confused or smiled and waved at me like the first time I showed up here.

'I guess...I'll have to hurry to find the ice, light, darkness crystal orb's before Eggman and get the fire crystal orb before he taint it anymore then it is.'

I was scared, truthfully doing this by myself, but... I'll just have to deal with it. I had to prove myself to them I wanted to save everyone...

...

Angel: it seems Aqua has to deal with it alone again...or well she? Well she run into new friend's? or old? You'll just have to keep reading my dear reader's~ Ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

Angel: Howdy! Here's the 5th chapter~ been very busy sorry for the long wait. I do not own anything but I do own Aqua and other OC's you see through out the story~ Enjoy~

...

Aqua The Hedgehog

Chapter 05: Meeting New Friends

...

I was out of Station Squire to the next destination which was somewhere cold and icy, which well... sucked. I had to push my way through this blizzard-like wind, trying to find the ice Shrine, but it sure was hard finding it. But it was worth it. After I completed the ice test and grabbed the Crystal orb watching it go into its rightful spot, I turned around and blinked to see something small peeking from behind the icy spikes from the ceiling of the cave.

I walked right underneath the ice spike to see blue and yellow... "Cheese?" I chuckled when Cheese flew to me hugging my face while crying.

"C-chao! Chao! Chao."

I smiled gently and held Cheese in my hands, "Don't cry, Cheese." That's when I realized. "Cheese, where's Cream?" I asked him in a worried voice.

"Chao, Chao!" He flew out of my hands and flew over to the entrance of the cave and pointed out in the blizzard that was getting stronger by the second

"No... Why did you two follow me? You stay in the cave, Cheese! I'll go find Cream."

I rushed into the blizzard and pushed my body to go forward. 'Oh Cream why did you risk your life to follow me? Please hang on.' I thought to myself.

I kept falling into the snow, but I kept picking myself up. I didn't care of I was freezing to death! Cream was out here alone and cold and she was my dear friend; the first person to have met me when I awakened to this world.

"Cream!" I hoped if I called out to her maybe she could be close and could hear me...I hoped. I kept on going until my body gave out on me, my whole body was cold numb. "...C-Cream..." I ended up passing out in the blizzard, not seeing a figure walking over with another small form over the unknown person's shoulder.

"...Another one, my my, this one is sure stubborn." the unknown person picked me up and carried me somewhere.

...

I shivered when I came to, wrapped in the blanket that was unknowingly on me. I looked around when Cheese flew and hugged my face again. "C-Cheese? H-how did I get b-back?" I stuttered cold.

"I carried you and your friend back to the ice Shrine, sug." I blinked and looked over to where the fire was going, to see a red colored female that reminded me of Knuckles. She also had crimson red eyes, but with gentle motherly look and aura coming from her.

"My friend..." I followed the lady as she pointed to the side of the fire that was going to see. "Cream!" I rushed to her side. "Thank goodness you're alright, Cream..." I was crying tears of joy.

"Don't worry, sug. Her body wasn't physically not strong against a blizzard we got here. Name's Garnet the Echidna."

I wiped the happy tears away and shook Garnet's hand. "N-nice to meet you, Garnet. My name is Aqua. This little Chao is Cheese and this is Cream."

"Well, sugar, you just need to rest some more before you can get out of this area. The blizzard won't stop until morning." I nodded and grabbed the blanket that I had, wrapped around my body and laid down next to Cream with Cheese snuggling against me. I made sure he was snuggled under my blanket though I would hate to see the little guy catch a cold.

I woke up by someone shaking my shoulder gently telling me to wake up. "Wake up, silly~ Time to head out."

Some reason that voice sounded like the human girl. Bianca's voice from that dream, but it slowly changed to Cream's voice. "Ms. Aqua?"

I blinked the sleepiness away and hugged Cream surprising her. "Thank god you're okay, Cream... Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought I wouldn't make it to you in time."

"I'm sorry I made you worried, Ms. Aqua. But me and Cheese didn't want you to be alone... We are very ashamed of our friends how they acted to you... You had no choice but to keep this a secret."

I pulled back my arms surprised, "It's okay, but I'm so happy I'm not alone... I was scared and afraid I'll never save the world if I'm alone..."

"Wait a minute, sugars, did ya say 'save the world'?"

We blinked, forgetting Garnet was still with us... Oops.

"Yeah, I have to find all these Crystal orbs." I showed her the charm bracelet. She was staring at them closely in thought. "And I was told if I find them all and combine them together I can save both human and Mobian's world... But I lost the fire Crystal Orb to Eggman." I stated sadly at the last thing.

"Cheer up, sug. We'll just have to take back what belongs to you." she winked at me, surprising me.

"Y-you mean-"

She nodded, "Bingo! I'm coming with you." I was so happy; I already made another friend. "Let's take our leave, shall we?"

We nodded and picked up our stuff that was on the ground. Cheese flew into Cream's arms like always and we head off with our new companion; Garnet the Echidna.

...

It had been a whole month now since we met Garnet and now we traveled around the world searching for the Crystal Orbs before Eggman could find them. We got the ice back at that place where we met Garnet so all we had to do get now was the light and darkness Crystal Orbs. But I needed to get then take the fire Crystal Orb that Eggman had.

"So do you know where the next Crystal Orb is, sug?"

I shook my head no, "Not a clue... Some reason I can't sense them. I'm worried Eggman already got them or worse..." I couldn't seem to sense the light or darkness Crystal Orb no matter how hard I tried to focus...nothing.

"Kyaaa!"

Me, Cream and Garnet stop when we heard a scream nearby. We rushed forward seeing Eggman in his stupid machine thing. His metal hand was holding a teen human girl, but some reason when I got a closer look at the girl she looked like that girl in my dreams; short black hair tint of blue in it, green eyes.

"We have to save her! Cream, you and Cheese stay back for now. Me and Garnet will deal with Eggman, okay?" She nodded and ran to a safer spot, but still be able to watch.

I summoned my ice spear, "Ready, Garnet?" I stood beside her.

"Any time, sug. Now let's take care of mister humpty dumpty."

I giggled when she called Eggman that, but we charged on. She boost me up in the air calling upon the wind crystal orb so it could help me get a better aim of Eggman's face on my boot. When I kicked him on his face he let loose of Bianca, but I summoned some wind under her making her slowly float to the ground where Garnet was.

"Garnet! Take her to Cream!" I yelled out while dodging Eggman's Eggbots that decided to show up. I made sure none of the Eggbots got near Garnet or the human girl, making sure she made it safe to Cream. I summoned the water Crystal Orb next making water bubbles surround each Eggbot.

"Damn you, hedgehog! Eggbots, retreat!"

I landed on the ground watching him leave. Cream, Garnet and the human girl ran up to me. "You send that mustache creep running. Thanks for saving me."

I smiled at her, "No problem. Why did Eggman want you?"

"So his name is Eggman? Even his name says it all. Name's Bianca."

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. This is Cream and her Chao, Cheese." I pointed to Cream and Cheese. "Chao, chao!"

"Aw~ Cheese is so cute!" She was gushing over Cheese until I cleared my throat getting her attention again.

"This is Garnet."

Garnet nodded smiling, "It's nice to meet you, sug." Bianca nodded back shaking Garnet's hand and then looked at me "So, what's your name? Some reason it's like I know you from somewhere..." She frowned and looked closer carefully.

"You know Ms. Aqua, Ms. Bianca?" Cream asked Bianca, but when Cream said my name her eyes widened in shock. Some reason those dreams I kept having of some girl with blue hair and same style as mine but human form Bianca might know who I am...

...

Angel: Is Bianca know Aqua? Is Aqua really a hedgehog? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter~


End file.
